


Jooheon's milky thighs

by DaebakForDays



Series: Monsta X drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: Minhyuk loves his boyfriend's thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble with thigh riding. I couldn't not make a fic about Minhyuk riding Jooheon's thick milky thighs. Plus they are one of the cutest ships ever.

“Heonieeeeee” the older sang aloud still proud that his little nickname sounded so much like Honey. “What, love?” Jooheon takes his headphones off and turns to the slightly open door to his studio in time to watch his lively angel of a boyfriend come running through the door and right onto Jooheon’s lap. “I missed seeing your dimples when you smiled at me.” The older said happily then kissed the younger’s dimple. “Minhyuk you get to see them every day. In fact, I was JUST out there with you!” Jooheon says with a big smile hugging the older tight in his arms. “But Heonieeee, JUST out there means like… Ten minutes. TEN WHOLE MINUTES. THAT’S SO LONG UGHHHH.” He pushes his head into the youngers chest causing Jooheon to reposition himself. He moved his legs so they were more comfortable causing an inaudible gasp from Minhyuk. “Okay, you’re right, Hyung. I missed you to.” All Minhyuk could do was slightly move his hips onto the younger’s thigh hoping he wouldn’t notice. “Yeah.. haha so can I stay in here while you produce?”  
“Of course, love. You’re always welcome in here. But you gotta be quiet because I’m stuck at this part and I need to concentrate. Okay?” He ended that sentence with a kiss onto Minhyuk’s forehead. Then, he rolled his chair up to the desk. This motion made his thighs tense up multiple times with every move he made. Minhyuk pressed his face into Jooheon’s neck breathing out slightly. But not slight enough for Jooheon not to notice. The younger acted as if he wasn’t paying attention so he started to shake his leg to the music making Minhyuk breathe heavily onto his neck. Jooheon knew what was happening and he didn’t want to stop it but he also wanted the older to know that it’s okay that he likes this. Finally, Jooheon pulled his headphones off and looked at Minhyuk. “I-I’m sorry oh my gosh that was weird wasn’t it I’m so sorry.” He said with a stutter visibly going red with nervousness.  
“No no, it’s okay, I like that you like it. Who knew you liked my thighs so much. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I thought you’d find it weird..” The older shyly looked down but shot his head back up the second Jooheon gripped his hips and started moving them in time with his thighs movements. “Nothing is weird with you.” The younger looked up with a warm smile and took Minhyuk’s lips onto his, immediately the older kissed back sliding his tongue in. He gasped into Jooheon’s mouth making Jooheon force Minhyuk to ride his thigh faster. “Heonie I love your thighs so much…” Minhyuk looked down with flushed cheeks, as he rode faster. Hearing the older boy’s moans made Jooheon grab himself and start to rub his thick cock through his pants. “I love th-that you love them Hyukkie..” Jooheon suddenly stopped moving and pulled Minhyuk by his waist to stand by his chair, the younger pulled his own jeans off showing off his milky thighs. He looked at Minhyuk with loving eyes as he started to rub his hands down to body, rubbing past his nipple, stroking his soft flat tummy, then to pull on the waistband of his boyfriend’s jeans. “Hyukkie.. did that feel as good as it sounded..?” Jooheon asked as he unbuttoned that one’s jeans and pulled the zipper down treacherously slow. “..It felt better than it sounded…Buuut we don’t want the boys hearing us right..?” Jooheon turned pink with the thought of Minhyuk turning into a moaning mess by just the feeling of his thighs. The younger thought that it would be more fun if they did it together making a moaning mess out of the both of them. With that thought in mind Jooheon hurried his movements and pulled Minhyuk’s jeans down to his calves to expose the straining fabric of his black boxer briefs. The way his cock was perfectly outlined made Jooheon want him even more. The younger pulled Minhyuk onto his lap, dick’s grazing each other’s thighs. This act caused Minhyuk to let out a loud gasp. “W-what are you doing?” Jooheon just smiled “I’m making this enjoyable for the both of us.” With that said the older started to grind causing both of their cocks to rub against each other’s thighs. Sweat started to drip down Jooheon’s forehead as he dipped his head back in pleasure. “Minhyuk…. You feel so go-Ahhh” He let out a throaty moan and decided to leave the sentence alone as it wasn’t what was important right now. With the friction of their legs and cocks they began to grind faster, moaning louder and louder every second that went by. All they could feel was ecstasy, rendering them unable to talk but just to breathe. As the movements got faster they were practically screaming, forgetting about the other members who could possibly hear. Jooheon opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend in awe because it was like he was glowing and lighting up the whole room. With the amount of love the boys had with each other it made every moment even more intimate. So, when the older boy grabbed Jooheon’s chin and brought his lips to his own, it earned more movement and more muffled moans for the both of them. With their tongues swirling together inside their mouths, the sour taste of lust and need was getting them dangerously close. “Heonie…Ah.. I’m so close..I-Please don’t stop-ahh” He could barely form words in the state that he was in. “Me too Hyukie..ahh..” Jooheon let out a sigh and the pressure in their stomach’s was enough to tip them both over the edge with loud moans following just after. They waited there in silence with breathing loud enough to fill the air until they calmed down enough to open their eyes. Jooheon was covered in his own and Minhyuk’s come proving to be quite the mess. The younger went to speak but he was interrupted by the door to the studio door opening. Changkyun slipped in with his eyes closed and headphones on, but the second he opened his eyes he gave the most disappointed face. “Guys really? I literally sit there. And work? I’m gonna walk out. And when I come back in your pants better be on and that chair better be disinfected.” He walked out without another word. The boys were so stunned and embarrassed that they had no time to hide themselves. But as quickly as it happened they cleaned themselves up and rushed out of the studio and into the bathroom to change clothes. “Hyukkie, I really liked that.. We should do that more often.” Jooheon ended that sentence with the biggest smile showing off his deep dimples. Minhyuk just poked the younger’s dimples and kissed him lovingly. “I would love to.”


End file.
